Tiny Heroes
by knownaskate
Summary: Dean gets into trouble at school, and he and Sammy have a little talk about heroes.


**Title:** Tiny Heroes  
**Author:** Kate  
**Rating:** PG-13 for language  
**Spoilers:** None! Pre-series **Summary:** Dean gets into trouble at school, and ha and Sammy have a little talk about heroes.  
**Disclaimer:** Kripke owns it all. Lucky bastard.  
**Notes:** My second- well, third, if you count the crack- ficlet in the _Supernatural_ universe. Writing mini!Winchesters was fun.

* * *

The halls of the school were silent; the last sounds of children's voices and footsteps had faded. All the students had disappeared to class. All but one. A blond-haired boy, around twelve years of age, sat on a bench beneath a large sign that read "Principal". The boy glared at his scuffed sneakers, his hands balled into fists at his sides. He wasn't sorry for what he had done, just angry. Very angry.

The sound of footsteps echoing through the halls made the boy look up. A large, serious-looking man was coming toward him, a small boy clinging to his hand. The blonde boy looked back at his sneakers, taking a deep breath. He was ready for whatever lecture his father might give him; it wouldn't change his opinion one bit. The man stopped in front of him. The boy could see the toes of his boots a few inches from his own shoes.

"Dean."

Dean reluctantly raised his gaze to meet his father's. John raised his eyebrows; a silent question. Dean simply shook his head, looking back down at his sneakers.

John sighed heavily. "Sam, stay here with your brother."

"Okay, Daddy." Sam crawled up into the seat next to Dean.

John went into the Principal's office; head held high and shoulders back in the perfect picture of a military man.

The two boys sat in silence for a little while. Sam finally turned to his brother, breaking the silence. "Why did you hit him, Dean?"

Dean looked over at him. "He said... something bad about Mom."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Because he's an asshole." Dean glowered at the floor, clenching his fists tighter.

"Daddy said not to say that word," Sam said.

"I don't care, it's the truth. Why, you gonna' tell on me?" Dean turned his scowl on his brother.

Sam didn't look away. "No."

Dean nodded and looked back at the floor.

"Did he hit you back?"

Dean shook his head. "Nah. I broke his nose. He just fell down and started crying." Dean felt a grim sense of satisfaction. Silence fell between the Winchester brothers again.

It was broken for a second time by Sam. "I'm proud of you, you know."

Dean looked quickly over at Sam. Now it was Sam who was staring at the floor.

"You are?" Dean asked, surprised.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. We can't let people say stuff like that about Mommy. You're right he's an," Sam cleared his throat, "asshole."

Dean slapped him on the back of the head. "Watch your mouth, Sammy."

Sam rubbed the back of his head. "It's Sam! And if you can say it, why can't I?"

"Because I said so, and I'm the oldest."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Whatever. That's complete bull-" Dean gave him a sharp look. "-crap."

Dean grinned. Sam grinned back and both boys looked back at their feet.

"How much trouble do you think I'll be in?"

Sam shook his head. "I dunno'... But it's going to be okay. You always do the right thing, Dean."

Dean laughed dryly. "Not always, Sammy."

But Sam nodded fervently. "Yes, you do. You're a hero. Like Daddy."

Dean shook his head. "I'm not anything like Dad, Sam. _He_ always does the right thing."

"Someday, you will be," Sam said confidently. "You'll be a great hero, I know it."

Dean gave his brother a long, hard look. He opened his mouth to say something, but right at that moment the door to the Principal's office opened. John stepped out into the hall, shutting the door behind him. He turned to his sons. "Well, the principal told me everything. Luckily, because you were provoked he's not suspending you."

Dean's eyes were back on his sneakers. "Okay."

John knelt down in front of him. "Son, look at me." Dean raised his eyes to meet his father's. "Sometimes people say bad things about other people to make them feel bad."

"But why?" Dean's brow furrowed in confusion.

John sighed and looked up at the ceiling for a moment. Looking back down at Dean he said, "I don't know. To make themselves feel better, I suppose."

Dean nodded silently.

John stood up. "Let's go, boys." Sam and Dean got their feet. John smiled. "Who wants ice cream?"

The boys looked up at him in disbelief. "Really?"

John's smile widened. "Really, really."

Sam jumped in the air, pumping his fist and whooping. "Yes! I want Rocky Road! Can I have Rocky Road, Daddy?"

John ruffled his hair. "Sure, buddy. What about you, Dean?"

Sam looked up at him hopefully. Dean smiled. "Rocky Road sounds good."

"Yippee!" Sam jumped into the air again.

John laughed. "All right, Rocky Road it is." He started walking own the hall; the boys followed.

As they walked, Sam came up between John and Dean and grabbed their hands. Dean looked down at his smiling little brother; obviously anticipating the rare treat that was Rocky Road ice cream. Dean held his brother's hand a little tighter. He may not be a hero, but he would _always_ take care of Sammy.

**THE END**


End file.
